


Coin Operated Boy

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Category: Naruto
Genre: Muffin's adventures in purple prose, Multi, Warped mentality, vague sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will not be left behind in history. She will be remembered. Heartbreak Haruno, The Sakura Succubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin Operated Boy

She had grown cold inside. Her lips regularly curled into a smile but her eyes no longer lit up like they used to. She oozed sensuality and her sexuality was a honed weapon as deadly as any weapon of metal. Her manner was that of steel covered in a thin veil of silk. She has become snobby and no longer moves in her old circle of friends. She has progressed to more high class acquaintances.

Wherever she goes, she leaves behind a trail of broken and lovesick men. She is subtle in her cruelty and has carefully avoided falling into the trap of becoming a slut, a whore. She is too graceful and well mannered for anyone to be harsh enough to give her such a belittling title. Instead, she is mysterious, dangerous, an enigma. When she hears one of these titles, a smirk worthy of an Uchiha graces her face and her intentions, for once, are clear.

She will not be left behind in the dusts of history. No, she will outshine everyone she knows. Her medical skills are phenomenal but she would always be 'Tsunade's apprentice'. This time, she is carving her own niche in the world, Heartbreak Haruno, the Sakura Succubus.

As much as the result of her work pleases her, she finds it pitiful that both of her old team-mates crawl after her like beaten puppies. She allows them to continue because it amuses her and besides, in an attempt to win her back, they splash out, buying her expensive jewellery and clothing. The Uchiha can afford better things but Uzumaki does not hold back either. She knows he has gone hungry for days before to buy her gifts that rival Sasukes'.

She is infused with a vindictive pleasure whenever she attends a prestigious ball, typically with the Hyuuga's or the Uchiha's, and sees that other men in the village have wrangled an invite or snuck in to see her. She has become a vampire, feeding off their adulation and desperation.

Her greatest triumph is simultaneously bringing Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Neji to their knees. She films it secretly and later, when she feels sad or just bored, re-watches it, feeling the same choking release as a single tear rolls down the cheek of the Uchiha. She is catapulted into the limelight, being asked for tips on snagging such prominent men and why she turned them down. It is assumed that she merely did not want to abandon her life as a kunoichi but the reality is something much more formidable.

She has frozen within, her heart no more than a lump of ice doing little more than taking up space. She knows that this should worry or shame her but it truly doesn't. This way, none can ever hurt her. Her heart is unreachable and she likes it. The very sight of her terrifies enemy-nin. There is no psychological tactic, no genjutsu that can faze her. Male shinobi are known to turn tail and flee, in fear that she will ensnare them in her web.

There is a tiny part of her, a part she keeps locked away at all times, that kind of wishes she could experience true love for herself. She fends this off with memories of heartbreak and nights spent locked up in her apartment, crying until she passes out. Inevitably, this silences any doubts she may entertain about her current lifestyle.

She makes weekly rounds to every influential person in Konoha to keep them on her side and is never cruel to those she has already broken. She is done with them yet keeps them in her thrall. This must be done, lest she be exposed for what she truly is, a sad, empty woman with far too much power in this village.

Admittedly, she can occasionally be cruel to the Uzumaki boy but that is his own fault. Before she knew what she was doing, when she was naïve and foolishly innocent, he made a number of promises to her, none of which he kept. The day he said the forbidden words, the day he called her annoying was the day she knew that she would destroy him and show everyone how fragile their precious and pathetic love was.

She found his retribution particularly delicious. She waited until he had announced his engagement to the Hyuuga girl, Hinata. She had never been that close to her and had no qualms about shredding her dreams in front of her. In fact, it furthered the lesson she meant to teach. It took a little longer to take him down, because he truly believed he was in love, it was her first time to do this properly and she had to work around her friends. It was funny but the Hyuuga family had inadvertently helped her. They constantly tried to pry the pair apart, sending the blond into her arms, crying all the way.

Finally, he fell at her feet. It was on that day that she first felt the intoxicating high of having a man begging for the vaguest scraps of her attention. The sensation ran through her veins and she became an addict. As with all addicts, she wanted more and more, until almost all of the Konoha men crumbled at her feet.

She has ignored some of the men from Rookie Nine, having been shot up in society after claiming her raven-haired team-mate. She is, to all intents and purposes, a goddess. She is the untouchable, on a pedestal high above the rest of her friends. The wonderful thing, though, is that it is not a pedestal. No, it is a wide platform decorated with golden safety railings. There is no chance of her falling from her position on her own. She is acutely aware of her limits.

And it is there she remains, suspended in the sky atop her platform, occasionally deigning to give her lowers a tilt of her rosette head.


End file.
